Alfheim Online: A Unique Triad
by Black Stride
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya, Kotone Takemiya, and Yuuki Konno. Kirito, Philia, and Yuuki. Three best friends that get trapped in the death game that is Alfheim Online. How will they escape? Perhaps, a better question is to ask if they will ever escape?
1. Chapter 1: In-Real-Life

Author's note-

The stalemate on the Zombie Apocalypse front has been silent for many months now. When suddenly, general Dualsluggo begins a new attack! The Alfheim Offensive!

Sorry for that weird introduction, I've been watching too much of the Great War on YouTube. Anyway, if you don't understand what I'm saying, in short what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for not updating my first story recently but I hope that this new story will get me pumped back up to go write ZAO some more. If you haven't read my other story (Zombie Apocalypse Online, as I've said earlier) than you probably don't care so just enjoy this new story, yeah?

Chapter 1: In-Real-Life

"Kazuto! Wake up!"

I jolted up as I thought some emergency was going on. When I looked around the only thing I saw was my best friend, scratch that, one of my best friends. Yuuki would get mad if I didn't say they were both my best friends (which they were). Anyway, it was my best friend Kotone that woke me up.

"Kazuto, wake up! You slept through half of history class and now you were about to sleep through lunch."

I yawned and stretched my arms a bit, then turned to Kotone. "Hey, I was wasn't going to sleep through lunch. You're better than any alarm clock money can buy."

"I should have left you asleep."

I stood up and got my school bag. I swung it over my soldier and turned to look at Kotone. "And miss the chance to eat lunch with me? What a shame."

"Ha, I was going to eat lunch with Yuuki anyway."

Now we were walking out of the classroom and towards our usual spot outside. I turned to Kotone with a sly smile on my face. "Just you and Yuuki? That would have been quite lonely. It just wouldn't be the same without me."

She just laughed and kept walking. "Yeah, it would have been better."

"Oh ha ha, let's hurry up, I think Yuuki is already there."

"Alright then, Kirito~"

"H-hey, don't call me that at school, someone could hear!"

"Ha, race you there Ki~ri~to."

Kotone ran off, leaving me to chase her through the hall and down a flight of stairs until we got outside the building itself.

It only took a few minutes due to the fact we were running through the halls and once outside I took a second to catch my breath.

"Jeez Kazuto, you sure aren't that fit."

"Hey! I *huff, huff* keep my weight light."

"Probably because of your metabolism, I haven't seen you sweat in gym class in a few months."

At her smart remark I just turned to look at her while she was struggling to contain her laughter. I was done catching my breath and decided to just pretend like I didn't hear her.

"C'mon Kotone, lets go to Yuuki."

"Alright."

 _(Near a tree behind the school)_

We were walking towards a large tree behind of school, which a black haired girl was sitting under.

"Oi! Yuuki! Been waiting long?"

She turned to us and smiled and stood up and began to walk to us.

"No, I only got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh, that's good. We didn't want to keep you waiting. Here, want a drink Yuuki?"

"Sure!"

"Great, Kirito go get us some drinks please."

"Me?"

"Yeah, don't keep a girl waiting. And you've got two here, so hurry please."

"I know that! But why-"

"Please?" I wasn't going to go but the combined efforts of Yuuki and Kotone eventually broke me down and I couldn't help but go. They reminded me of my sister, when we were young at least.

 _(A few minutes later)_

After I had gotten them drinks, I came back to them and found out that they were looking at something on Kotone's phone. As I got closer I could tell it was a video about some game. I crouched down in front of the both of them and took a closer look.

"Hey Yuuki, whats this?"

Yuuki paused the video and looked up at me with a grin on her face. "You don't know what this is?"

A confused look grew on my face after she asked that question. "Uhh, no? Am I supposed to?"

"Well," Yuuki stood up followed by Kotone doing such as well. "The trailer only came out, like, right now so I guess you're exempt from this. But come over here and I'll restart the video so we can all watch the video."

"Yeah c'mon Kazuto! This is insane!"

I moved behind the pair and took a look her screen. On I could see a string of numbers which I could only assume was a date. The date was November 7th, 2022, a couple months away. Soon the date disappeared and in its place was a huge tree. It looked incredible and soon enough, what I suppose was the game's title appeared. "Alfheim Online" was its name. It sounded familiar and it finally clicked in the back of my head.

 _'No way! This is that MMO that was rumored to come out for the Nerve Gear!'_ I turned to Yuuki and Kotone with a shocked expression on my face and they both responded with an all knowing smile. Almost as if knowing what I was going to ask, Yuuki paused the video and said: "Yup, this is the worlds first VRMMORPG, Alfheim Online. And we're gonna sign up for the beta."

She continued the video and I watched in awe at all of the amazing features the game had to offer. All of the things the creator of the game and the Nerve Gear itself, Akihiko Kayaba, had to say. It was all incredible.

After we watched the video a few more times, we ate our lunch and chatted a bit. We didn't get a chance to relax for long as the bell announcing the end of our lunch period soon rang.

 _"RIIIIINNNG!"_

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and stretched. "Man, do I hate that thing."

Kotone stood up and passed me my bag as she grabbed her own. "Quit whining, we gotta get to class." She turned to Yuuki and waved. "See ya later Yuuki!"

Yuuki stood up and smiled brightly. "See ya Kotone! You too Kazuto!"

The corners of my mouth turned up as I followed Kotone's example and waved at Yuuki. "Enjoy the rest of your day Yuuki."

With that, we began heading to our next class and I could still picture that game in my mind. _'Alfheim, I will see you soon.'_

 _Author's note II :_

Well? What do you think? I know, it's a bit short but this is just a beginning to the story. Y'know what they say, _"Every journey begins with a single step, this is step one."_ See ya next time, it's been Dualsluggo.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm

Authors Note: What up, it's your boy, ski- nah I'm kidding, it's Dualsluggo, and I'm back with another chapter of this story that will hopefully get my creative juices flowing again. Let me do a quick shoutout to TheDarkHollow for reviewing my story 5 hours after I published it! That's insane! I dedicate this chapter to you.

Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm

 _August 6th - 2022: The Kirigaya Household_

 **"RIIINNG!"**

"Damn." I groaned as I turned my alarm off and got out of my bed. '07:00' is what it read, and in my opinion, that's way too early for anyone to get up, let alone an antisocial 13 year old with only about two friends. Today was special though. It was the day me and my aforementioned friends would get our codes to get into the beta for the very first VRMMO, Alfheim Online.

To get in, which only about 1000 people were picked for, we had to sign up and have the possibility to be picked through a lottery system. Whether or not I almost cried when I realized all three of our names were picked is against the point, what matters is that we got picked and soon indulged in the best group hug I've ever had. Not that I've ever had one before, of course.

After my grogginess had worn off and I regained most of my senses, I went off to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower to wake me up. Me, Yuuki, and Kotone all agreed to dive at my house on the first day of the beta after we all received our codes at approximately 13:00 p.m this afternoon. Until then we would just relax and share any information we had gathered on the game until that point.

After the shower I went downstairs to find a note on my kitchen table written by my sister. It read off: _"Good mornin' Kazuto, went out for an early practice session with the Kendo team, left you breakfast on the table."_

I let a sweet smile rise to my lips as I read the letter and looked to the table to find the breakfast she had left for me. Underneath a layer of plastic wrap was a sandwich with some salad. My mother had stayed the night at work, and I found myself alone in my house. Not that uncommon actually, so it felt rather comfortable.

Taking another look at my breakfast, I began talking to myself, no one else would hear me after all. "Guess you felt a little western today, huh Sugu? Whatever, probably tastes good. Probably."

I ate my breakfast and read a few articles online about the Nerve Gear and Alfheim Online before going back up to my room. It was now 8:00 a.m and since my friends were going to come over, I changed into some better clothes than a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. I threw some jeans and a sweater on and took another look at my clock. About ten minutes had passed while I was looking for and changing into some clean clothes.

Although we planned to dive as soon as we could, both Kotone and Yuuki were going to walk to my house a few hours earlier at 9:00. So I figured I would walk to both of their houses so we could all walk to mine together. It was probably good to call to make sure this is alright though.

I picked up my phone and I decided to call Kotone first as I knew she loved to be called as soon as she woke up. After a couple seconds, she finally picked up the phone and a sly grin crawled across my face.

"Kazuto, what do you want? You know I hate being called in the morning."

"Kotone, don't you remember what today is?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. Today's the first day of ALO's beta test and we were going to dive at your house first."

"Yeah, so are you ready yet?"

"What do you mean? The test starts in the afternoon."

"Yeah, but we all agreed to hang out at my house before we dived."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay, I'm walking to your place right now."

"Thanks Kazuto, I'll get ready soo- WAIT WHAT!"

I walked out of my house and locked the door as I walked in the direction of Kotone's house. "Yeah, I was going to go ahead and walk to your guys homes so we can all walk back to mine together."

"W-Wait, I'm not even out of bed yet and-"

"That's too bad, you better hurry up."

"D-Dammit Kazuto," I hear the sound of blankets being thrown and drawers being opened from Kotone's end. "I hate you"

I laughed at the thought of Kotone rushing around in her room, trying to get ready as quick as possible. "Ha, love you too, Kotone." I ended the call before she could call me out on my sarcasm and pulled up one of the only other contacts I had on my phone, Yuuki.

 _(Kotone POV)_

"I hate you."

"Ha, love you too, Kotone. _Beep_ " I looked down at my phone as I saw the 'call ended' message pop up on my screen. I threw my phone at my bed and screamed into my pillow in frustration.

"He never tells me these things! He's so dumb!" I thought over the whole conversation and I thought back on everything he said and pictured it in my head. Him walking over to my house, without prior notice, just so we could walk to his house together. I turned my phone on and looked at my screen saver. It was a recent picture as we took it the day we all had our names drawn from the beta test lottery.

It was a picture of all three of us, me, Kazuto, and Yuuki in a group hug. We all had a bright smiles on our faces as we held our "Congratulations" letters. I looked at Kazuto and the stupid smile on his face and felt a stupid smile come onto my own face.

"I hate you so much but..." I kept looking at his face and noticed all the quirks about it. His effeminate features, dark black eyes and hair that drew you in... "how did you make me fall in love with you?"

I began to get ready for the day, my head still filled with thoughts about Kazuto.

(Kazuto POV)

"Hey Kazuto! What's up?"

"Nothing, just surprised you were already about to leave when I called you earlier." I thought back to our call and remembered that I wasn't even the one who called first. I was about to hit call on Yuuki's contact when I suddenly got a call from the exact same number.

I picked it up and heard Yuuki, as energetic as ever, tell me that she was about to head over to my house. I told her that I was already on my way so she should stay put but again, as energetic as ever, she wanted to meet me halfway so we could go get Kotone together.

She only agreed to stay when I told her that I'd buy her a new red headband. Honestly, it's like she's addicted to those things. She's always wearing one and I'm pretty sure she has more headbands than she does clothes at this point. She's always trying to get more, but she's always her back by either her funds or her twin sister.

Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention, Yuuki has a twin sister. Her name's Aiko and I've met her like twice. She goes to the same private school my sister does, so that could be a reason why I haven't met her that much.

Back to the present though, I was at Yuuki's doorstep and from how quiet the inside of her house was, it would seem like she was the only one awake. That's not the case though, it's just that her family is actually quite reserved compared to Yuuki. Due to Aiko going to a private school, she has to be focused on her studies. As for Yuuki's parents, she lives with her Aunt and Uncle because of some... problems that happened when she was really young.

Yuuki only told me what happened once and it really is a sad story. You see, when Yuuki and Aiko were born, their bastard father left them and their mother to fend for themselves. Yuuki's mother struggled to make ends meet and turned to some more... distasteful jobs to get some extra money. A couple months after this, she found out she had contracted PID (Pelvic Inflammatory Disease) and feeling fed up and depressed in how bad her life was at the time, she... committed suicide.

You'd never know by just looking at Yuuki, but it's true. I can relate, both of my birth parents died in a car crash when I was really young. I was raised all my life thinking that my Aunt and Uncle were my mother and father and I was devastated when I found out the truth. I still haven't told anyone this except for my "Mom and Dad". I felt so guilty after Yuuki told me about her past and I was still too scared to do the same. It'll come out sooner or later, I just gotta keep looking forward, I'm sure of it.

I shook my head and got rid of my train of thought, wanting to focus on the beta test. I tilted my head up to see Yuuki looking at me with a serious expression. "Kazuto, are you okay?"

I smiled softly and brushed my hair off my face. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go pick up Kotone, shall we?"

Yuuki looked a little suspicious but eventually smiled as well. "Alright, lead the way!"

I chuckled a bit as me and Yuuki walked off down the sidewalk, towards Kotone's house.

 _The Kirigaya Household: 8:45 a.m_

"Man! Feels good to be home!"

"Kazuto, you were probably walking for thirty minutes, tops."

"Yeah, Kotone's right."

I turned around to my hilarious guests with a (only slightly legitimate) annoyed look to my face. "Hey, I'm a gamer, not an athlete. We gonna go to my room and start the beta, or what?"

Both girls could hardly hold back their laughter, and I could hear a few chuckles escape before they followed me upstairs.

A couple hours later, after being "destroyed" at Mario Kart (I actually got first place every game) they unpacked their Nerve Gears and connected them to the router in my room. They both laid on my bed while I laid on the floor. They said they could scoot over and make room for me on the bed, but I sternly, it was very sternly, declined their offers. We were just waiting for the time to tick down and as soon as I heard the alarm switch to 13:00 p.m we all said the words that would bring us to a whole new world.

"LINK START!"

Author's Note 2: I'm so sorry this chapter had no cool action scenes, I just wanted to get into each character a bit more. I can promise that next chapter will be action packed, as we get to see the actions of our unique triad inside the death game.

I'm going to skip the beta test because I want to go ahead and get into the good stuff. See ya next time, it's been Dualsluggo. Hope ya enjoyed! :)


End file.
